NightClan
by Leopardstorm88
Summary: NightClan is a lost Clan who doesn't know about the Clans. But what will happen when they come across them? Will any of the Clans fall? Will any cats even DIE?
1. Meet NightClan

**This story takes place after the last hope. It is not really based on the original series, so I might put some made-up cats or dead cats in the story.**

**NightClan Allegiances:**

**Leader: Dawnstar- Black tabby she-cat with white paws , muzzle and tail tip. **

**Deputy: Shadowpelt- Totally black Tom with one white paw.**

**Medicine cat: Raventail- Gray she-cat with a black tail. **

**Apprentice: Shadewhisker- Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with a black face.**

**Warriors: **

**Darkflight- Muddy brown Tom with black paws.**

**Twinklesky- Pure white she-cat with "stars" on her pelt.**

**Shadewing- Pure black she-cat. **

**Apprentice, Flintpaw- Dark tortoiseshell Tom.**

**Woodfur- Brown Tom with a scarred muzzle.**

**Pantherfoot- Lithe black she-cat who is very aggressive.**

**Apprentice, Driftpaw- Big tom with a brown pelt.**

**Shadytail- White tabby she-cat with a black tail.**

**Rapterheart- Dark black tabby tom who is overly aggressive. **

**Poppystem- Black she-cat with a tail like a stem.**

**Queens: **

**Snowtwinkle- Pure white she-cat with "twinkles" on her pelt. Queen of the kits Stripekit, Blackkit and Ramkit. Her mate is Darkflight. **

**Flowerfoot- Scarlet tabby she-cat with a brown tail. Expecting Woodfur's kits. **

**Elders: **

**Crowtail- Dark black Tom with a heart like a crow.**

**Shimmerwing- Silver she-cat.**

**Okay, NOW it's time to start the story.**

* * *

"Dawnstar, what do we do?" asked Twinklesky. "Once again, we have been driven out of our home." Dawnstar hesitated. "We find a new home." She finally said. NightClan hiked for days and days but they didn't find anything. Shadowpelt had taken turns with Snowtwinkle carrying her kits because Darkflight had been injured by a monster. The whole NightClan was falling apart. Dawnstar was on her last life and she was very weak. The whole Clan hasn't had anything to eat for the last couple of days, and they spent most of their time walking to find a home. Then one day, NightClan scented a familiar scent...

Badger!

The Clan couldn't afford to fight, so they ran. They ran as fast as the wind. Pantherfoot took the lead because of her lithe size. The Clan went slower and slower until the badgers finally caught up. NightClan had no choice. They fought and fought. A badger charged towards Shadowpelt and prepared to give him the killing blow...

**Sorry about the really short chapter. But I thought it his would be the perfect place to stop.**


	2. Badger!

Dawnstar dove forward. Shadowpelt screeched just as the badger touched him and Dawnstar bowled over the badger. She ripped the badger's pelt but then its mate dashed towards Dawnstar and bit her neck. An awful snapping sound echoed in the clearing.

"Dawnstar! No!" Yowled Shadowpelt. He charged towards the badger who had killed her with unbelievable speed. He tore open its flesh and clawed his chest. The badgers stared at Shadowpelt. He looked like a cat who had just gotten out of a river of blood. The badgers whimpered in fear and lumbered away. Shadowpelt snarled in fury. He turned his head to see if all his warriors were okay, then froze. His friend, Woodfur was lying on the ground innocently. Flowerfoot was crouched helplessly next to him. He ran towards him and checked his pulse. There was a faint one, but not enough to breathe. But Shadowpelt still had hope. He asked Flowerfoot to blow air into his lungs and she stared at him like a rabbit who had just talked. "Just do it!" He forced. She was wasting time! She blew a lot of air into him. Finally she gave up. She laid down on the grass and cried like a kit. Shadowpelt looked at his friend one last time.

Just then, he heard him whimper. Woodfur got up! Shadowpelt ran over to him and exclaimed, "I thought you were dead!" "I would never die without saying bye to Flowerfoot." Woodfur replied. "Where is she anyway?" Flowerfoot trotted towards him and nuzzled Woodfur like she was glued to him. She purred. "Where's Dawnstar?" she asked. Shadowpelt's eyes dulled. "She's... dead." He replied. "Dead!" Exclaimed Woodfur. "She can't be!" Shadowpelt blinked. "She died saving me." He explained. Well...Shadowstar, let's go receive your full name. "First I want to choose a deputy." Shadowstar decided. "All cats gather around me for a Clan meeting!" Shadowstar yowled. All of the cats gathered around him. "Dawnstar is dead, and I am the new leader. I would like to choose a deputy." Shadowstar paused for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "Darkflight will be the new deputy."


	3. A New Home?

"Darkflight, Darkflight!" Chanted NightClan. "I must go to the Ancient Rock to receive my full name." Announced Shadowpelt. The Ancient Rock was a rock that cats believed existed when TigerClan, LionClan and LeopardClan roamed the forest. "Raventail, are you coming with me?" asked Shadowpelt. Raventail rushed up to Shadowpelt and explained, "Sorry, but I was healing the wounds from the battle. I left Shadewhisker to the less injured cats." Shadowpelt charged towards where the Ancient Rock was located. He scented it and laid down next to the blue sapphire.

"Shadowpelt!" Yowled a pippy voice. It was his dead sister, Horizonkit! "I would guess you're here to receive your nine lives." Horizonkit guessed. "Yes." Replied Shadowpelt. Cats from NightClan started to appear. Then a cat walked up to Shadowpelt. "Bouldertail!" yowled Shadowpelt. Bouldertail was Shadowpelt's mother. She gave him a life for love. Then, 8 more cats gave him his lives. "Shadowstar, Shadowstar!" Yowled the cats in the clearing.

Shadowstar woke up. He and Raventail trotted back to where NightClan had slept earlier. "All cats gather around me for a Clan meeting!" yowled Shadowstar. "I am now leader of NightClan. We will be finding a place to live soon, and in the meantime we will train hard in case we find any more badgers like the one that killed Dawnstar." Shadowstar flicked his tail to dismiss all the assembled cats. Then he went to talk to Darkflight. He then found out that he was missing! Was he lost? Was he 'catnapped'? Shadowstar sent out a search party to look for him. None of the search parties found Darkflight. Shadowstar decided to go on without him. He guessed that Darkflight would come back, recognize their scent and follow them. Darkflight was a smart cat.

Shadowstar had found Darkflight when he was out hunting. Darkflight claimed that he had found a place where other cats lived. It was in a place near a lake. Shadowstar decided to check the place out. If it had the qualities of NightClan, then he would make space for his Clan. If there weren't enough qualities for NightClan, they would have to keep searching. Shadowstar gathered his cats. They were going to check out the place that Darkflight had found. Darkflight lead them towards the woods. Shadowstar spotted a cleaeing with tons of shadowy spots, hiding places and places to sleep! Shadowstar wanted to settle down there, but he knew that a cat might have lived there.

**I am going to write really short chapters, but there are going to be a ton of them.**


	4. A Sound In the Woods

**NightClan is where the Horseplace was. I decided to get rid of it because Smoky and Floss don't show up in The Last Hope.**

NightClan had settled in the clearing. They realized that the place was crawling with mice! Shadowstar dove into a bale of hay. He came out with tons of mice. He dropped some mice to the queens, elders and one for the kits. Then he heard a screech from Flowerfoot. "Oh, no!" He thought. "Was Flowerfoot sick?" He rush towards her den and heard Woodfur demand, "What is happening to her?" "She is having her kits." replied Raventail calmly. Then a tiny kit slipped out of her stomach. She was a scarlet and brown she-cat. Then, two more kits slipped out of Flowerfoot's belly. They were both brownish like Woodfur. "I will name the she-cat Scarletkit and the toms Rushkit and Splashkit." remarked Woodfur. "Those are beautiful names." Replied Flowerfoot.

"All cats gather around me for a Clan meeting!" yowled Shadowstar. Stripekit, Blackkit and Ramkit marched happily out of the nursery. The three toms were shiny and clean. "I, Shadowstar call upon my ancestors to look upon these three kits. They have reached their sixth moon, and they are ready to be apprentices. Blackkit, Ramkit and Stripekit do you promise to be loyal to the Clan at any cost of your life? "Yes!" Squeaked the three kits. "Then I will give you your mentors." replied Shadowstar. "Blackkit, your mentor will be Pantherfoot. She is a great warrior, and you should respect her. Stripekit, your mentor will be Darkflight. Even though he is your father, I expect him to still train you like a normal apprentice. "Ramkit, your mentor will be Rapterheart. He is a very aggressive cat, but I don't expect him to hurt you." Shadowstar added the last part in amusement. I also wanted to make Driftpaw and Flintpaw warriors. "Are they ready to become warriors?" He asked their mentors. "Yes." They replied. "I, Shadowstar, call upon my ancestors to look upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard, and I would like to make them warriors in turn. "Driftpaw, Flintpaw, do you promise to be loyal to the Clan at the cost of your life?" "We do!" replied the apprentices. "Then I will give you your warrior names." Replied Shadowstar. " Driftpaw, your name will be Driftpelt. Flintpaw, your name will be Fintwhisker." "Blackpaw, Rampaw, Stripepaw, Driftpelt, Flintwhisker!" Yowled the Clan.

Shadytail was in the nursery expecting Flintwhisker's kits. The Clan had finally made a den for Shadowstar because he insisted that they should make his last. They had an herb cave, an apprentice and warriors den, and an elder's den. They also had the nursery, where the medicine cats and the nursing queens slept. NightClan had come across some cats named Snowdrop, Yellow and Rain. If they were good enough to join the Clan, they would let them in. If they weren't, NightClan was losing a huge chance of warriors. It appeared that they were rouges and already knew how to fight. They were also quite friendly. So NightClan let them in. Snowdrop already had a warrior name, but she told them that she had Twolegs before and they named her Snowdrop. Shadowstar named Yellow Yellowwhisker and Rain Raintail. Yellowwhisker and Raintail were both toms, while Snowdrop was a she-cat.

"Crash!" There was a sound in the woods. Shadowstar wondered what it was, but something held him back.

**What do you think the sound was? If you get it right, you're awesome!**


	5. To ThunderClan

**Splashpaw-You were right! Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

Shadowstar sniffed. The scent was unmistakably not a cat he knew... Shadowstar decided to check out the place. It was a place with oak trees, maple trees and undergrowth. Shadowstar walked around until he crashed face-first into a bramble bush. "Mouse-dung!" Cursed Shadowstar. He strolled around the forest beyond. He scented something familiar... Prey! He located the mouse that he had scented and crept up to it. He then pounced on it when he was about one fox-length away. He breathed in the warm scent of the freshly killed body and wolfed it down. Just then, Shadowstar smelled a group of cats. Perhaps they made the sound? He found that they were quite far away from them. Shadowstar raced after them like his life depended on it. The cats picked up their speed until they were racing as fast as he was. He almost caught up to them but then... He crashed face-first into ANOTHER bramble bush. The cats trotted back to him, turned around and snickered. "Let's bring him home to Bramblestar" hissed the leader of the group. "Bramblestar?" thought Shadowstar. "Star of all the brambles here?" The cats brought him to a BRAMBLE thicket and Shadowstar paused. "Please don't hurt me." He squealed under the bush. Shadowstar then got up from under the bush. In the camp, there were tons of cats, more than in his Clan! Shadowstar followed the cats that had captured him. They were leading him to a den which was covered in litchen.

Shadowstar was in the den. Bramblestar, apparently a cat, asked him why his Clan moved into the forest. Shadowstar replied, "My Clan has been suffering and we hope to reform our lives." "My former leader, Dawnstar died saving me because of this." He added sadly. "I hope you haven't been annoyed by the deputy, Berrynose." Bramblestar quickly changed the subject. "Just ask him to be nicer to visitors in the future." mumbled Shadowstar. "I accept that your Clan has moved into the forest." Said Bramblestar. "But I recommend that you talk to the other leaders, Mistystar, who I bet you will find nice, Rowanstar, who can get very tempered, and Ashstar, who can be quite bossy." Bramblestar dipped head which meant that Shadowstar was free to go. Shadowstar hiked back to his own home.

* * *

**Any suggestions about what the new chapter should be? No review is bad!**


	6. To ShadowClan

**Darkflight is a lot more loyal as a deputy than Shadowstar was; who agrees?**

* * *

Shadowstar ran onto Rowanstar's territory. He had ignored the advice that Bramblestar gave him, he expected all cats to be nice. Then, Shadowstar started to feel his paws sinking. "Oh, no!" He thought. In ThunderClan, he had already fallen into bramble bushes! Now he was sinking in a marsh! Darkflight fled away from the marsh. "Okay, save yourself, but what about your beloved leader?" Shadowstar thought bitterly. He felt his groomed pelt sinking into the marsh. Then he remembered his nine lives. If he died here, he would still have eight lives left! "Yeah!" exclaimed Shadowstar. But his screaming only caused him to sink faster. Just as his neck was going down, a huge log poked his ear. "Ow!" He yowled. "Sorry about that." Replied Darkflight. Just then, a huge tabby Tom greeted Shdowstar. He snarled, "Greetings." "Um, sorry for crossing onto your territory?" Shadowstar said guiltily. "Come." Gestured the cat. "My name is Ratscar. I'm the deputy." He stopped. "When you meet Rowanstar, my leader, expect him to be pretty grumpy because his mate and daughter, Tawnypelt and Dawnpelt died of greencough. His son, Tigerheart, joined ThunderClan to be with a cat named Dovewing Just recently. Shadowstar remembered seeing two cats together, one stinking of the scent that Ratscar had. "I'll lead you to Rowanstar." Murmured Ratscar.

Rowanstar nodded. "I see the is a new cat and Clan in the forest." Shadowstar nodded in reply. "My Clan has suffered so much, I bet you would actually feel sorry for us in the end." Rowanstar shifted his paws. "Alright, I'll let you live here, but if I scent your Clan one fox-length into my border, THERE. WILL. BE. A. FIGHT." Shadowstar nodded quickly and ran away, Darkflight at his side.

"NightClan, we have gotten ShadowClan's permission to live in the forest. But if they scent us one fox-length beneath the border, they will kill us without question." Yowled Shadowstar from the Announcement Tree. Snowtwinkle raised her tail. "What if there is a battle and we want their help?" she asked. "Then there will be a base of strong warriors." Replied Shadowstar, lashing his tail. Darkflight nuzzled Snowtwinkle protectively. "Now I must go to WindClan." Announced Shadowstar.

* * *

**Okay, so these chapters are going to be really short. It's not my fault! I have soccer on Saturdays, school on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday and I have basketball, swimming and karate on Sundays! I feel bad for me...**


	7. To WindClan

**I might not be able to update soon. There's basketball, play dates, karate, swimming, piano lessons, clarinet lessons, and cello lessons. Ugghhhhh!**

Shadowstar wandered into WindClan. This time he expected some cats to be bossy. He walked into the territory and stopped. He was prepared to fall into a bramble bush or almost sink into a marsh. He had Darkflight by his side dragging a big stick. Shadowstar looked around, his broad head swinging from side to side. Just then, he felt a crinkle of leaves under his paws. "Oh god." He thought. He then fell into the hole. Thank goodness Darkflight had the stick; he used it to pull Shadowstar out of the ditch. He then saw 3 cats waiting expectantly in front of him.

They took him to their camp. "Ashstar, an intruder has come!" Yowled the biggest of the group. Ashstar, a she-cat appeared from the den. She looked wary and unfriendly. Shadowstar was about to turn away when Ashstar remarked, "Well?" Shadowstar replied, "My Clan has moved into the forest. We have talked to Bramblestar and Rownstar about this. Bramblestar recommended me to talk to the other leaders. I will go to Mistystar as soon as this meeting is over." Ashstar looked thoughtful. "Very well, but under one condition." She finally stated. "We will be able to come onto your territory whenever we want for a full moon. Then we will leave you in peace." Shadowstar quickly accepted her offer. Ashstar sat down. "Also, if I see any if your warriors on my territory, I will personally shred then to bits!" She yowled aggressively. Shadowstar rushed away with Darkflight on his tail and Ashstar glaring triumphantly after them.

Shadowstar announced the news that Ashstar had given them. The Clan obviously didn't like the idea that WindClan were allowed on NightClan's territory whenever they wanted. "They're allowed on our territory for a moon!?" Yowled Woodfur. "That's crazy!" Murmurs of agreement chorused in the big circle of cats. "I only had to agree for the sake of our lives." Reasoned Shadowstar. "If I didn't, who knows where we would end up?" Another rush of whispers echoed in the clearing. Shadowstar flicked his tail for them to stop. "I must go to the last Clan left. RiverClan." Shadowstar announced, lashing his tail with impatience. He flicked his tail for Darkflight to follow him. They trudged through the forest beyond.


	8. To RiverClan

**Sorry I didn't update in a long time! I had my lessons, Thanksgiving and my grandma's birthday! But the sad part is that it might be her last birthday because she is 89 already and she is sick vey often. The only time I can update these days is around midnight (now) or at around 9:00.**

**Splashpaw- You're going to like this one. Just look for the underline.**

Shadowstar raced towards RiverClan. There was a huge obstacle there. The river itself. Shadowstar decided to use a fallen tree trunk as a bridge. He found a tree trunk and dragged it to the riverbank with Darkflight's assistance. Snowtwinkle was lucky to have a tom like Darkflight who was very loyal and easygoing. Shadowstar thought he saw a fish flicker in the water in the process, but he didn't know how too catch a fish, so he just let it be.

The tree trunk was barely long enough to go across the whole river. It was dangerously wobbly and it was not firmly in its place. The sand around the river was cakey and dry. Shadowstar tried to get onto the trunk. A cat called, "Need some help?" "Yes!" Shadowstar yowled back. There was an awkward pause and then a splash. Then, Shadowstar felt a tug on his scruff and then he was immersed in cool water. The cat pulled him up on the other side of the river and went to get Darkflight. "Hi." Said the cat when he finally brought Darkflight up. Darkflight had been more of a challenge because he had more muscles. "I'm Reedwhisker." Said the cat. "Well um... Reedwhisker, thanks for saving us." Thanked Darkflight."Let me lead you to my camp." Suggested Reedwhisker.

"Mistystar, you have some visitors!" Yowled Reedwhisker. "Come in." Replied Mistystar. Shadowstar, Darkflight and finally Reedwhisker went into the den. "Well, what do we have here?" Asked Mistystar. "Cats from a different Clan." Replied Reedwhisker. Mistystar casted him a glare and Reedwhisker kept quiet. "My Clan has suffered very much." Started Shadowstar. "We wish to live a peaceful life in the forest where we can fit in with the other Clans. We have already addressed the other 3 Clans about this, and they have accepted. "Well..." Mistystar hesitated. "I agree." "But there us something that none of them have told you about. Every month, when the moon is full, we gather to the heart of all the territories. We call it a gathering. There will be gathering tomorrow." added Mistystar.

Shadowstar trotted back home. He had won his Clan a place in the forest where he could fit in. He just had one more thing to do before the hardship started.

"All cats gather around me for a Clan meeting!" Yowled Shadowstar. "Three kits have waited in the nursery for six moons to become apprentices." Scarletkit, Rushkit and Splashkit scrambled towards Shadowstar. "Scarletkit, Rushkit and Splashkit, from now until you earn your warrior names your names will be Scarletpaw, Rushpaw and Splashpaw.


	9. The First Gathering

**Yay! The soccer season is over and my swim teacher is sick! So I get to spend my time typing this fanfic! **

**15-100 reviews until I do the next chapter!**

Shadowstar lead his chosen cats to the Gathering. He then realized that when he got there that he had to leap on to a tree and Darkflight would sit on the roots of the tree. They did that, and some furious yowling came from the huge group of cats. Shadowstar could tell that it was a ShadowClan cat because he just looked... Evil. Mistystar yowled from the tree, "Let the Gathering begin!" Mistystar went first. "Our Clan has a scented ShadowClan in our territory." yowls of disagreement came from the ShadowClan cats in the clearing. Mistystar waited for the yowling to stop. "We have also spotted Twolegs in our territory very often." "I will go next." Hissed Rowanstar. "We too, have scented RiverClan AND WindClan cats in our territory." WindClan and RiverClan cats hissed at Rowanstar with defiance. Ashstar stepped forwards. "We have had no trouble and we have one new warrior, Moorfoot!" She yowled. "Moorfoot, Moorfoot!" Yowled the WindClan, ThunderClan and NightClan cats. The RiverClan and ShadowClan cats just glared at Ashstar stubbornly. "What?" Asked Ashstar. "You've had to have something that is bad." Yowled a RiverClan cat. "Um... We have seen rouge cat in our territory." Admitted Ashstar. "We have a new apprentice, Stonepaw!" Yowled Bramblestar. All of the cats chanted,"Stonepaw, Stonepaw!"Stonepaw, who had gone to the Gathering, ducked his head in embarrassment. Bramblestar flicked his tail for them to stop. "One of our elders, Ivypool, has went to join StarClan." He finished. Finally, it was Shadowstar's turn. "As most cats know, my Clan has moved into the forest." Started Shadowstar. "We have three new apprentices, Scarletpaw, Rushpaw and Splashpaw. Their mentors are Darkflight, Twinklesky and Shadewing. We have also scented Twolegs in our territory." "Scarletpaw, Rushpaw, Splashpaw!" Yowled the Clans below. All of the cats started to move around and share tongues with each other. All of the leaders leapt down from the tree.

"NightClan, we have had a successful first Gathering." Yowled Shadowstar. NightClan cheered. Shadowstar lifted his tail, signaling for them to stop. Darkflight stepped into the middle of the circle. "I have been talking to other cats from the other Clans." He yowled. "They are willing to help us if we ever need help." "Thank you for sharing that news." Said Shadowstar, dipping his head to Darkflight. Shadowstar flicked his tail, dismissing the Clan.

Shadowstar laid down in his nest and thought about the SahdowClan cat that he had seen. He wondered why the cat looked at him with so much... So much rage and hatred. He then realized that the cat had the same dark fur and one white paw as he did. He remembered that as a rouge, he had a mate named Rosebird. Could that cat possibly be his son? Shadowstar shook his head. "But why and how would he join ShadowClan?" Thought Shadowstar. "Rosebird died of a sickness and I abandoned him." Shadowstar then remembered that his dad was a newly made warrior when he was kitted. Shadowstar was a young leader, and that cat looked like a senior warrior! Shadowstar remembered that his father had been mates with Dawnstar, his mother. He had told Dawnstar that he didn't love her anymore and he just wanted to be with her, not have kits. So his father had become a rouge and went to live near a lake. Could this lake possibly be the place where his father lived?


	10. The Strange Cat

**Silverfrost137- This good enough for you? (P.S. I was just exaggerating when I said 100 reviews.)**

**I hope you all know that I write really short chapters. I just want to make that clear.**

* * *

Shadowstar sprayed his scent marker on the border. He wondered why all of the Clans couldn't live together in peace. They could hunt together, and never run out of prey. But what really was on his mind was the cat he had seen at the Gathering. Was Shadowstar related to him? Or was he just some random cat that looked like him? Shadowstar sniffed the air. He scented ShadowClan cats emerging him and and he respectfully backed away from the border. The ShadowClan cats looked friendly, and they respectfully bowed their heads to Shadowstar. "Just a suggestion, you should bring more cats with you when you patrol the borders in the future. You never know when another Clan wants to attack." Suggested the leader of the patrol. Shadowstar bowed his head to the ShadowClan cat.

When the ShadowClan cats had left, he scented a familiar scent. The cat he had seen in the Gathering. The cat walked up to him, almost crossing the border. "Hello." He said coolly, glaring at him. "What is your name?" Shadowstar asked curiously. "Darkpelt." He replied, still glaring at him. "Why do you care? I thought Clan leaders didn't care about their parents. Besides, I didn't even want to bring you to the world." Spat Darkpelt. Shadowstar suddenly found out with a rush of understanding that Darkpelt was his father. "I cared!" Yowled Shadowstar, leaping to his paws. "Do you know how it feels like, living without a father?" He hissed. Darkpelt stared at his paws guiltily. "If the warrior code didn't exist, I would be shredding you to bits!" yowled Shadowstar. "Too bad the warrior code DOES exist." Replied Darkpelt coolly. Shadowstar hissed at Darkpelt aggressively.

Shadowstar had a bad dream, and he dreamt about his father murdering him. _"How would you like it, to have the world upside down for you? A kit who should never have been born became leader when I am his father and I just get to watch him give orders to me and everyone else I love!" _yowled Darkpelt in Shadowstar's dream. Darkpelt then gave him the killing bite and Shadowstar's gaze blackened in his dream. Shadowstar woke up, gasping. The dream had been so real, his father's voice so clear. Was he sick? Was this dream an omen from StarClan? Shadowstar shook away the thoughts in his head. "But WHY, why would I have this dream?" thought Shadowstar, puzzled.

The next day, Shadowstar had the same dream, but this time his father gave him the killing blow. He remembered that his father always stared at him menacingly. Was this his fate? To be killed nine times by his own father? But Shadowstar understood his father's anger. He would be mad if he had a kit and he or she became leader instead of him. But Shadowstar still didn't understand why his father hated him so much. He decided to visit the Moonpool that Raventail had told him about. Maybe StarClan would guide his paws.

Shadowstar put Darkflight in charge while he was gone. Shadowstar had to walk through WindClan territory to reach the Moonpool. But then, he scented Ashstar coming. "Don't you remember what I told you when I accepted you into the forest?" She growled, her claws ready to attack. "Yeah, but..." Shadowstar felt all of the air in his lungs being knocked out and his sight blackened. It was almost the same feeling as his dream with his father, but this time it was in the real world.

"Shadowstar!" He heard a cat call his name. His dead sister, Horizonkit, walked up to him. A huge group of cats followed. In the crowd, he saw a very faint outline of himself. "Why am I in StarClan?" He asked Horizonkit. "You have lost your first life." Hoizonkit explained. "We know you have been trying to get to the Moonpool, so you may talk to us now." Horizonkit said to Shadowstar."You know are father, Darkpelt? He started. "Oh, don't be annoyed by dad." She interrupted. "He's just bad news." "But I want to know why he gives me glares and hisses instead of purrs and kisses." Shadowstar finished. "He didn't want to have us in the first place." Reasoned Horizonkit, starting to fade. "Horizonkit! Don't go!" Shadowstar yowled. He whipped around and all of the other StarClan cats began to fade.

Shadowstar woke up in WindClan territory. He scented a trail of Ashstar's scent, masked with fear. Shadowstar grunted. All he had was a stiff neck. How could she have taken away all of his lives in one move?

Shadowstar trotted back to NightClan territory with his back and neck aching. Ashstar had been heavy. "How many rabbits does that she-cat eat a day?" Shadowstar wondered. "Maybe five." He thought to himself, chuckling. Shadowstar went into the camp. There was blood spattered on the ground, and all was quiet. Had there been a battle that NightClan had lost? "No." He thought to himself. He saw Darkflight get out of the warriors den and yawn. He checked the warriors den to see if his warriors were okay, and all off them were. They all had scratches on them, but they looked happy; Shadowstar guessed that there had been a battle when he had been away and NightClan defeated whichever Clan attacked.

Shadowstar walked over to Darkflight who was arranging patrols. Shadowstar motioned for Darkflight to meet him in his den when he was finished with the patrols. When Darkflight got in, Shadowstar said, "I think we should make Scarletpaw, Rushpaw and Splashpaw warriors." Shadowstar suggested. "They fought very well in the battle with WindClan." Agreed Darkflight.

"All cats gather around me for a Clan meeting!" Yowled Shadowstar. "Three apprentices have trained for six moons and are ready to become warriors. Scarletpaw, Rushpaw and Splashpaw, please come forward. Splashpaw shivered with anticipation. "I, Shadowstar, ask StarClan to look down upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the warrior code and I would like to make them warriors in turn." yowled Shadowstar. "Scarletpaw, Rushpaw, Splashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and be loyal to NightClan at the cost of your life?" Scarletpaw, Rushpaw and Splashpaw replied,"I do." Shadowstar declared, "Then I will give you your warrior names. Scarletpaw, from now on you will be known as Scarletmist. Rushpaw, from now on your name will be Rushwhisker. Splashpaw, from now on you will be known as Splashfire. StarClan honors your bravery, and you will sit vigil and guard the camp tonight.

Shadowstar laid down in his nest and thought. What would happen if his Clan died out because of some major battle? At first, when he saw the camp all bloody with no one in it, he thought the Clan had died out. Maybe he could rebuild the Clan. "Yeah." He whispered to himself, falling to sleep.

**I am desperate need of ideas so please give me at least one review with suggestions and I will write the next chapter. 20-50 reviews until my next update!**


End file.
